Gamora
Sweetheart Murderess and Green Whore Lady Gamora Thanos' Favorite Daughter The Girl Little One (by Thanos) The Fiercest Woman in the Galaxy (by Thanos)|nationality = |ethnicity = |age = 37 (26-27 in Zehoberei Years)|gender = Female|species = Zehoberei|hair_color = Black and Dark Magenta (Ombre style)|eye_color = Brown|skin_color = Green|family = Unnamed biological mother Unnamed biological father Thanos Nebula Ebony Maw Louis D'Esposito on Twitter Proxima Midnight Louis D'Esposito on Twitter Cull Obsidian Louis D'Esposito on Twitter Corvus Glaive Louis D'Esposito on Twitter Other unnamed adoptive siblings Based on Nebula's statement of how she hated Gamora the least of their siblings Peter Quill (boyfriend)|allies = |enemies = Drax (formerly) Thanos Ronan the Accuser Nebula Korath Yondu Udonta (formerly) Ravagers Chitauri Sakaarans Ayesha Sovereign (People) Ego the Living Planet|origin = Zen-Whoberi|love_interest(s) = Star-Lord (boyfriend)|possessions = Godslayer|profession = Assassin (formerly)|affiliation = Black Order (formerly) Thanos (Formerly) Guardians of the Galaxy|first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Avengers: Endgame|live_action = Zoe Saldana}} Gamora is the deuteragonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and the tetartagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 . She acts as a love interest with Peter Quill. Background Early Life Gamora, as a young girl, loved her biological parents very much. Her father was often never involved in diplomacy.. However, her relationship with her family did not last forever. The Mad Titan Thanos killed half of the Population on Gamora's planet. Thanos came to adopt her because of her personality. Thanos kept her and raised Gamora as his own. However, he harshly treated her and her sister, often making Gamora and Nebula fight in combat and the latter of the two would fail while the other prevailed. Overtime, Gamora would grow to hate her adoptive father and one day, would turn against him. Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, honourable, easily irritated, aggressive, and ruthless, but also caring, protective, supportive and motherly Initially, Gamora is cold and harden due to her father's poor treatment of herself and her sister, Nebula. Most of her life, Gamora was turned into a weapon into her father. After learning what the orb contained, Gamora does care what will happen if Ronan gets the stone that he will destroy Xandar and kill many innocent people. After living among enemies for years, she would be glad to die beside friends. Gamora makes it obvious that unlike her father and sister, she seeks redemption for her past mistakes. However, while keeping on a stoic demeanor, Gamora is actually caring and kind to her friends whom she considers family. She has a conflict in herself for her feelings for Peter, and even defended Rocket when her sister, Nebula, continued to call him a fox. Gamora is very protective of her friends; even though she initially tells Peter to gain his father's love and respect, but learning Ego's true colors, Gamora later wants to protect Peter from his biological father. Because of her past crimes, Gamora wants to redeem herself and restrains from killing. It is shown Gamora tries not to kill, as she only restrained the men that tried to kill them and also merely knock out the Guards rather than killing them when she was escaping. Also, she never intended to kill Peter when stealing the orb from him, but only did it if it was necessary. Gamora was also shown to be easily irritated by Drax the Destroyer. However, she has shown that she now has some patience for his antics. While a changed woman, Gamora has in fact, several aggressive sides on her part. Gamora threatened to break Mantis' jaw if she touched her to hide her attraction to Peter Quill. Gamora also has complicated feelings for Peter. When they first met, Gamora was hesitant to kill him, but only did it out of reluctance when Peter put up a fight. While she is ignorant to Peter's lingo, Gamora is shown to be sympathetic to Quill after Yondu dies and consoles him during the funeral. However, she is nonetheless attracted to and protective of Peter and might even reciprocate feelings Quill feels for her. She eventually did and they kicked up their relationship to the next level and Gamora was more open about their relationship in the future. Before she died at her father's hands, Gamora told Quill that he was the thing she loved more than anything in the world. Appearance Gamora is a beautiful young woman with black hair with red and purple highlights. She mostly wears it down, and sometimes wears it in a bun. She also has green skin and several markings either from being tortured, or the fact her race also has the same markings that Gamora has * First appearance: Hair tied back in a braid, black leather armory and breastplate, lighter black shirt that covers her fore-arms, shoulder, black boots and leggings * (second appaearance:) see-through tank top with leatherly black vest-like gear showing her bare arms and chest and black wrist ands, black leatherly pants, black boots and belt holding her sword and weapons. * (Prisoner attire:) Prisoner uniform that consists of yellow tanktop and pants, hair tied back * She later reverts to her original wear before joining the Ravengers to save Xandar. ** Leatherly red jumpsuit with brown belt, black jacket flaps on the front, leather red pands, black boots * Her final costume was a long black dress with black boots and her hair down. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Gamora tries to persuade Peter to not give Udonta the stone, but unknown to her and Yondu, Peter switched the orbs and gave his foster father the one containing the troll toy. When Udonta leaves, Peter shows her that he indeed switched them out and kept the real orb, much to Gamora's ammusment. She points out that Yondu was going to kill him, but Peter tells her that he was the only known family that he ever had. However, Gamora tells him that Yondu is not the only family he's got. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot while others celebrate. Gamora was with Peter when he learned that he was half-human and half-alien, which presents with her saying that's why he held the power stone as long as he did. Later abourd their ship, Gamora notices Peter listening to Ain't No Mountain High Enough and begins moving a little bit to the beat. Gamora states they will follow his lead, and calls him by his alias. Peter claims they'll do "a bit of both." ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Gamora and the Guardians Get a distress signal from the Statesman. They then run into Thor who tells them that Thanos is searching for the Infinity stones In order to restore the population. Upon Hearing this Gamora later on tells Peter Quill (Star-Lord) to kill her if necessary. Her and Peter than share a moment before Drax interrupts them. Moments later She and the Guardians arrive on Knowhere Where Thanos is telling the Colletor to Give Him the Reality Stone. Gamora than took the opportunity to Stab Thanos and kill him Once and for all Than realising he had retrieved and used the Reality stone to Make an illusion of himself to Trick Gamora, Which resulted in him capturing her. Peter than proceeds to tell him to let Gamora go or he'll shoot. After that Thanos than took Gamora to Vormir to retrieve the''Soul Stone''. When they get to Vormir They are greeted By Red Skull who tells them to get the Soul Stone They must Sacrifice the one They love. Gamora than laughs since she thinks that Thanos does not love anyone but himself, She see's Thanos in tears because of his failure but see than realised that Thanos was crying cause he loved her as his daughter. She than proceeds to attempt suicide by stabbing herself with her dagger which Thanos turned to bubbles. He then tearfully Apologizes before throwing her to her death Relationships Gamora's relationships can be found here. Trivia * Everyone believed that Gamora was the last of her race, however, it is proven in Infinity War, that half of her race survived. Also, she states that her parents were killed in front of her by Thanos, but Thanos actually was distracting her with a knife. * Gamora's and Peter's relationship mirrors Vision's and Scarlet Witch's. * Her relationship with her sister resembled Thor and Loki's, and Zelena and Regina from Once Upon a Time. * References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Female Characters Category:Children of Thanos